User talk:Ravenfang
Hey sup? Sorry i couldn't answer you on skype. It got hacked so here's my new one Minkclaw maybe you could message me sometime. 18:26, August 30, 2015 (UTC) re: Hey, I know you said to stay on, but it's been a long time and I'm really bored. I might get on later but idk, cya. 22:22, August 30, 2015 (UTC) heyyy pal friend could you readd me on skype bc you seem to not be getting my messages/requests and its just easier to talk that way ily 19:34, 09/2/2015 Hi! Hey! We haven't talked in awhile but I hope we o soon! Feel free to message me on Skype I'm pretty sure you added me if not message me on my talk :3 Bluestar340 (talk) 01:36, September 8, 2015 (UTC) hey 17:09, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: FOUND MY PHONE! 23:33, September 11, 2015 (UTC) In my lunchbox at the place. It had been there the whole time... 23:08, September 12, 2015 (UTC) None taken bc ur right. 23:31, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, I don`t have any real life images. Hollytuft (talk) 22:48, September 13, 2015 (UTC)Hollytuft Sorry I haven't been on Skype lately. Anyway what's up? 14:27, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Nice. I'm working on making Littleclaw for putting up Silver Nom eventually. 12:56, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: Yes :) 00:54, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply! Of course I can. I'll get to that later 22:24, October 2, 2015 (UTC) No problem :) I'll do his loner when I'm free from schoolwork ~ Foxy ☁️ A Nightmare Dressed Like A Daydream☁️ 23:10, October 6, 2015 (UTC) So since Rustpaw was made a warrior. When do we do the RainXRaveXRust plot?— User talk:MinkclawMinkstar 16:51, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Yo what's up?— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 17:09, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Hey Raven, Seakit is actually quite old, seeing that she was alive in the first archive, and the couple never had any more kits, so please please please keep her at her correct age, asf that'd totally mess everything up with Griffin and the rest of the family. 00:50, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Thanks a ton...I hate basketball so much right now. 00:54, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Let's just say I have the worst coach ever. Plus, my foot is now chronically sprained, and he loves to make us run four lines. 01:00, November 10, 2015 (UTC) Yo idk if we were ever gonna do a MoonpawXBurningscreech couple thing, but it sounds pretty rad! If not the mate thing I'm sure they can be great friends!— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 15:21, November 10, 2015 (UTC) re possibly, i haven't really been active here so it'd be good to start a thread 09:36, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Frostedkit and Cheetahkit Yo we should rp these lil babes.— User talk:MinkclawBrambleface 16:42, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Re: Ive been back friend, I just haven't been active :c 01:24 Wed Nov 18 It's k, I disappeared for awhile after that, and yes. 22:15 Wed Nov 18 SummerClan Hi Raven! I've just heard a little rumor about Brightpatch being promised the next leader of SummerClan, and our admins and other various staffers had to have a conference today. With regards towards Bright's recent activity on other wikis, and with so many copyright issues, we're requesting that she does not get the next leader, as we cannot allow for behavior like this to be rewarded. If you have any questions or concerns, please message me and I can fill you in with details or more information about what's going on. Thank you! 20:55, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the late response,I was downstate, but that'd be amazing! I always dreamed of him being deputy or something, just to irk his dad. 15:26, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Yo is it possible we could rp a little of RavenXRainswept I haven't rped Rainswept in a while.— Never stop believing. 14:30, December 1, 2015 (UTC) If you can maybe join.me? https://join.me/976-612-068— Never stop believing. 14:37, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Re; Yo it's been forever since we talked. How is it going?— Never stop believing. 14:14, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Happy early B-Day. ALso I actually wanted to talk to you about RavenXRainswept if possible and the ripped agate plot— Never stop believing. 15:10, December 2, 2015 (UTC) First for RainsweptXRaven before they have their kits could we roleplay them some more as after Rainswept has her kits I might kill her off or something idk yet. Also if your still doing the nine kit thing with Raven I'd like one kit. As for the Agate Ripped plot I just had Ripped return and Agate and Ripped need to interact. I already posted in AC by the way.— Never stop believing. 15:16, December 2, 2015 (UTC) I feel as though Thunderstripe should suddenly show up in AC withhis babies.— Never stop believing. 15:36, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I noticed you guys are doing more stuff with Rainswept and Raven and I was wondering if you wanted me to do anything with Rustthorn? If not thats cool, I just thought you might want me to since he's a warrior now and stuff. 19:37, December 2, 2015 (UTC) re: bubblefeather I don't think she'd be able to survive w a missing leg, mostly because she'd die of bloodloss. breaking it and it healing improperly would be just as effective in disabling her tho 20:45, 12/6/2015 o course, i'll notify you when they're in a good area/ a new event happens 23:10, 12/6/2015 yo hey this feels like i should have done a lot earlier. but i was wondering if i could have magpiestar back? cos i was his original rper, and i kinda miss him? if not though its completely chill 20:03 Sat Dec 19 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! does lots of screaming !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! you're so gorgeous and adorable and ur eyes are so pretty??? and i love ur hair how do u even get it that straight like before i cut my hair it was p straight and i couldn't even get it to look like that??? like the ends of my hair would curl up all the time screams. also i love ur glasses theyre v cute ahhh. anyway you're gorgeous and adorable and i am a very gay bean like im actually doing the thing where u see a cute person and u just want to look at them forever and learn every contour of their face and u keep stealing quick glances at them and fiddling with ur hands like w o w no one person should have that power. i am strONG ur face cannot weaken me !!! this probably sounds fake af but i am actually kinda screaming and doing the "oh my god that cute person made eye contact with me" thing u feel. i love u ur adorable and v gorgeous 22:55, 12/22/2015 Re; Oh my god, that's amazing, you can put it up if you want to, I can't do someting as good as that. (sorry if I'm complementing it too much? its just really good) --DOVE -I’m using this ironically 23:43, December 25, 2015 (UTC) re sure m8 what clan? 02:10, 12/30/2015 splc sounds good!! we could do more crystalstep and turtlefoot 02:12, 12/30/2015 i take french in school and it is so cool but i hate it at the same time rip. and i'll post first if u want 02:15, 12/30/2015 Are you still gonna S J-A's page or do I need too?— Never stop believing. 23:59, January 12, 2016 (UTC) lmao I thought you wanted too— Never stop believing. 23:10, January 13, 2016 (UTC) if you want, i'll nominate you c: i think you'd make a great sw of the project!!! <3 01:04, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Cinderkit (WC) Hey if your still gonna rp Cinderkit, a SPidernose child, can you please make her page if not I'm removing them from the family entirely.— Never stop believing. 15:30, February 1, 2016 (UTC) Bream and Frosted Hey fam, if your still wanting Frostedkit to be close with Teaselcloud I'm cool with that. I'm working on Cheetahkit now, but I'm changing his name and a lot about him. So after I post in WC you can as well. Legit Boss 13:04, March 22, 2016 (UTC)